Passage of Time
by KeepSmiling1
Summary: For the Houses Competition Forum Humans haven't been seen by Nakhte's sphinx colony in centuries. Someone who looks familiar comes... Drabble


A/N **House/Team: Badgers. Class Subject: Charms. Story Category: Drabble. Prompt: ****[Creature] Sphinx****. Word Count: 895 Note that the words 'riddle' and 'truth' are capitalized to denote significance in sphinx culture.**

Humans are rare in these parts. Some of the pride's younglings have never even seen the two-legged creatures that bear a superficial resemblance to their kind. There was a time when great men of intelligence would come to test their wits against the great sphinxes of Giza. Priests would come and offer tributes for the privilege of spending a week on their lands.

As a cub, Nakhte roamed Egypt, endlessly watching the humans. One of them, dressed in fine silks whose hair seemed to be almost on fire, would gaze back. The young human seemed to be just as fascinated in her as she was in him. Eventually, staring ceased to be enough. She remembered long talks under the shadow of the moon, Khufu whispering of his love for her kind, how he wished that he could spend his days worshipping and studying surrounded by their wisdom. 'Twas a freedom his sire denied him. In kind, she shared her own forbidden thoughts, worries of not being strong and wise enough to train under _Alect'ka_ until she found her own Riddle. Eventually, the foibles of youth gave way to the troubles of adulthood. Nakhte did eventually get accepted as _Alect'ka_'s student, and while Khufu never did become free to be his own student of wisdom, he was responsible for many of the great pyramids that surrounded their colony and protected it from unworthy eyes. This he gave to them in return for protecting the strange structures from those who would defile them.

Even now, countless moons later, Nakhte remained ever watchful at the edge of their land, protecting her old friend's pyramid from unworthy intruders. Other sphinx laughed at the elder, scorning her for continuing to fulfill a promise to one who has passed from the realm long ago. Indeed, the last time a human was seen on their lands was when Nakhte was weaning her second litter centuries ago. By all accounts, it seemed as though the human race was no more, and yet she watched and lay in wait.

In spite of their laughter, the tradition of finding one's personal Riddle on reaching adulthood lived on, and she _was_ this generation's _Alect'ka_. Cubs came, and cubs went, seeking an understanding of their greater Truth. Finding one's Riddle was serious business rooted in discovering one's personal Truth. Though the Riddles were no longer used to protect jewels and guard tombs, a sphinx without a personal Truth was truly no sphinx at all. Through it all, Nakhte lay in wait. The younglings thought finding their Truth was a singular event. She remembered being so naive. Nay, Nakhte remained near her old friend's tomb for more than honor and tradition. With the full moon shining on her coat, Nakhte and her friend would commune. A curse turned blessing finally freed her beloved Khufu to study though he remained entrapped behind four walls. Nakhte, on the other hand, had the joy of hearing his voice and listening to new ideas that forever evolved her own Truth. Sometimes, it almost felt as though she could see her friend...

_Rumble! Rumble! Rumble!_ A strange contraption could be seen on the border of the Sphinx's land. It bore a resemblance to the carts pulled by oxen and camels that humans used centuries ago to carry large items, but it was louder than any cart Nakhte had ever heard. Shielded by the shadow of Khufu's tomb, Nakhte observed as a door opened, and humans stepped out. She could hear the gasps of other sphinx, younglings exclaiming in delight before rushing to long-forgotten tombs...perhaps it would be their Truth that could confuse the two-legged creatures! Nakhte could not take her eyes off of one human as he vibrantly asked question after question...about the ve-hi-cle first, then about the site and the protections in place. The questions alone would bring Khufu to mind, but his hair...it was red as the sands at sunset, just like her friend! As they cautiously approached Khufu's prison, a growl rumbled deep in her belly. Nakhte must protect Khufu from unworthy ones. The men turned to her, finally seeing the majestic elder in their midst. Two seemed scared, but the flaming-one simply requested her Riddle.

After deciding which Truth was worthy of testing the first humans in centuries, she posed,

"I am something that people love or hate. I change people's appearances and thoughts. If a person takes care of themself, I can go even higher. Some people, I am able to fool. For others, I am a mystery. Some people might want to try and hide me, but I will show eventually. No matter how hard people try I will never go down. What am I?"

The red-head who so reminded her of Khufu replied with a wisdom beyond his years, "Age!"

Sometime later, the men managed to open the door locking Khufu in. Nakhte watched eagerly for her friend. Would he now be free to leave his prison?

Days later, Pharaoh Khufu left his tomb and was loaded onto the back of the cart-thing. Nakhte, on seeing the cold remains of her friend, could continue the charade no longer…. Younglings would search for her in the coming days, but Nakhte did not have the protection of a tomb to protect her bones from the elements, and the removal of Khufu set her spirit free.


End file.
